


Watch My Back And Keep The Blade

by CharlieChalkers



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Look mum it's not Rhack for a change are you proud of me?, i'll tag things if and when they come up, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieChalkers/pseuds/CharlieChalkers
Summary: HYPERION HEIR FOUND DEAD, SISTER STILL MISSING AND “HANDSOME” JACK LAWRENCE JAILED.
Yesterday the body of Rhys Lawrence was found inside of his office, the cause of death currently unknown.





	1. Chapter 1

  
**HYPERION HEIR FOUND DEAD, SISTER STILL MISSING AND “HANDSOME” JACK LAWRENCE JAILED.**

Yesterday the body of Rhys Lawrence was found inside of his office, the cause of death currently unknown.

The young man, son of Hyperion CEO ‘Handsome’ Jack Lawrence, was last seen leaving Moxxi's bar two nights ago, before heading towards Hyperion’s headquarters where his office is situated. Police have informed us that the reasons why he returned to his workplace at a late hour are unclear and that there are no signs of break in or trace of a struggle. However, they have not yet ruled out the possibility of murder.

Rhys Lawrence’s twin sister, Angel Lawrence, was reported missing by her brother a week prior to this event. There is not yet any evidence to prove that these events are connected but a spokesman for the investigators of the case said “there is a possibility that Angel’s disappearance and Rhys’ death are somehow linked and we are currently looking into both cases in great detail.”

Furthermore, the twins’ father was arrested this morning for the suspected murder of former Hyperion CEO Harold Tassiter. It is being investigated whether he is guilty or not and the police are open to the possibility that he is behind the death of his son.

Therefore, the Hyperion throne is left empty with no clear successor. When asked about who the next CEO will be, Jeffrey Blake, Hyperion's spokesperson, said “we have more pressing matters at hand than finding a new CEO. A favoured member of the Hyperion family has passed away and the company, as a whole, would prefer to grieve first.”

There has been much speculation over who will be controlling the company as, despite what Jeffry Blake has told us, several Hyperion employees have already expressed their desire to peruse the role.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhys looks at the newspaper then back at his sister. Out of all the newspapers in the world she had given him the one he hated most. The newspaper that acts like people aren't actually people. The newspaper that seems to care more about the future of Hyperion than his death. Heck, even _Jeffery Blake_ seems to care more about his death than the newspaper, and as far as Rhys know Mr. Blake hates him.

“So I'm dead? Is this the afterlife?” It sounded weird voicing his thoughts. Stupid even. He wasn't dead was he? No. He can't be. This is all just some weird dream and he'll wake up in his room with a hangover any minute now.

“No, you're not dead. Everyone just thinks you are.” Angel sighs. Good. Not dead. But confused. Very confused.

He glances around the room. It's small and dim and smells musty. Nothing like the lavish hotel rooms he has grown used to. Why is he even here? _Where_ is here? He's pretty sure he was at the pub the last he remembers.

“Why? Where are we? What's going on?” His tongue stumbles over his words, trying to blurt out several questions at once. None of this makes any sense.

“Slow down, I'll explain it all later. I promise. But first we've got to go somewhere else, it's not safe here.”

Rhys looks into his sister's eyes, bright blue orbs that were so full of life and happiness the last time he saw them. Now they were just sad, panicked, a little duller. “Where have you been this whole time? We've been worried sick trying to find you.”

“I told you, I'll explain later.” She picks up a duffel bag that had been resting on the floor and starts unlocking the many latches on the door before turning back to Rhys “Come on, it's not that far away.”

He restrains himself from asking any more questions, especially about where they’re going. It will be easier to just follow Angel and hope she’ll keep her promise to tell him what the heck is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

“We’re sorry sir, but do you have a moment?” The timid voice of the policeman is amplified by the vast emptiness of Jack Lawrence's office. It makes the officer and the investigator next to him cringe slightly. It is quite the intimidating office and it belongs to quite an intimidating man.

Jack huffs and and puts down his pen before staring at his watch for a moment while he tries to figure out what the hands mean. “I've got about 15 minutes before a meeting. What can I do for you fellas?”

“Well… There's some bad news. Your son, Rhys, he's… well he's…” The officer fidgets with his hands. It's the first time he's had to tell someone bad news.

Jack chuckles. “What's he done this time? How much to bail him out and keep it hush hush?” The officer nervously glances towards the investigator, a look that doesn't go unnoticed by Jack who's grin immediately falls.

“What happened? Is he okay? Is he hurt?” Jack abruptly stands up, accidentally knocking papers off his desk as he does so. 

“Mr. Lawrence. This morning we found Rhys' body in his office. We’re so sorry for your loss.” The investigator says.

It takes a lot to make Jack Lawrence silent, yet here he is. Silent. Thinking. His son, his heir. Dead. Gone.

Suddenly his palms connect with the desk which sends more papers flying. The noise echoes throughout the large room before a few beats of silence. 

“GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING OFFICE NOW!” He explodes. They don't have to be told twice and the policeman and investigator flee from the room. 

Rhys can't be dead. They're lying it's all just a practical joke. Both of his children, his babies, his _family_ can't be fucking gone in such a short time it's not fucking fair. It can't be fucking real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded later than I originally planned but oh well. Shoutout to the, like 3(?) people who actually read this.
> 
> Also, the chapters do flip about in time a bit sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't thinks this is a very good chapter, sorry.

In the backstreets of the city, where the rats run wild and the overdosed sell their souls for their final hits, is probably the most sleazy looking bar Rhys has ever seen.

The building looks old, distressed, but that's barely noticeable compared to the large sign above the door that reads ‘The Purple Skag’, lit with purple fluorescent lights which seem oddly expensive for this part of town. Rhys is genuinely surprised that that the city rats haven’t stolen them yet to pawn off.

Instead of going through the front door, Angel takes a left at the end off the building and ducks into a dark alleyway where a large metal side door is to the building. She knocks on it once. Twice. Three times. It's silent for a few seconds and Rhys is just about to ask why the heck they’re even here but suddenly the sliding peephole opens to reveal bright blue eyes and a crooked pierced nose.

“Ma’s busy. Beat it.” He practically spits at Angel. Rhys would hit him if it weren’t for the door, as well as the fact Rhys is  
really, really bad at punching people.

“I don't mind waiting.” She smirks back with feign innocence.

“Then go wait somewhere else.” He slams the peephole shut with a smirk of his own.

“August, the longer we stay out here, the more likely it is we’ll get seen. You don’t want to be arrested for conspiracy against Hyperion do you?” Angel uses her innocent voice again. A few seconds of silence pass before a low growl can be heard and the door swings open. The twins shuffle in and August slams it shut again behind them.

Unbeknownst to them, they had already been spotted by sharp eyes hidden on a nearby rooftop.

“Lilith is going to love this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the wait. I am on half term now though so I'll try to update at least once more this week if I find time between my media studies coursework.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night! X

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. I just rly like the idea of Rhys and Angel being twins, it makes more sense in my head because I have about a thousand aus and ideas about them. Sorry it might not make any sense.
> 
> Chapters are hella short and I'll update whenever I write them. Expect another one shortly and possibly a third tonight/this morning because wow it's later than I though it was.


End file.
